A King's Shadow
by namikaze-chan
Summary: He is the absolute ruler with everyone revolve around him as a pawn in his game. she come as an anomaly in his game, a piece he couldn't control. AkashixOC. Teiko arc
1. introducing: Ayaka Satou

first.. a very beary big thank you to AngelHeartObsession. this edited chapter one was because of her hardwork .

and don't forget to leave a review once you finish reading

disclaimer: I do not own Kurobasu and any other character except for the OC I made

-xx-

Ayaka looked at the building in front of her. The sign in front read, "Teiko Middle School". She had just transferred here late in the school year unusual time. She had heard about the reputation of Teiko's basketball club. Of course she would have, since Ayaka had been playing basketball since she was old enough to be able to dribble a ball. She didn't want to missed out playing for one of the best basketball teams.

Ayaka was also a basketball player in her old school. But she was an average player, and she didn't have enough stamina to last the whole game. To make up for her weakness, she studied her opponents, and she made sure she got all the data and the best way to counter any attack. The reason why she could last for another quarter of the game was because she played so efficiently. She would not play in a game where it could be a fast paced one.

On her last game before she had to transfer, she was asked to make a strategy to win that game. She developed a fearsome ability from her earlier effort to be able to last for 2 quarters, and she had shown this ability to her coach in the practice match against a stronger school. She could analyze and predict most of her opponent skill just by seeing that person. She didn't even need to see the tape from that person's previous game. Ayaka never really explain to her old team about her ability. She only told them what to do and how to win the game. When Ayaka played her cards well enough, she would play in the last quarter and surprise both her team and the other team.

Unfortunately for Ayaka, Teiko didn't have a female basketball team. They only have a male basketball team. Her homeroom teacher told her that it might be okay for her to join the male basketball club, but she refused politely. Male basketball will be harsher and it will be a miracle for her to last just a quarter of the game. Moreover, they divided the team into three different gym and only those in first string were able to play in areal match.

"There is no way I could join this basketball club," Ayaka sighed. She had seen how hard the third string has been playing. While she could beat them easily, she wouldn't last more than 10 minutes in the court. There was no way the coach will let her advance to the first string.

"Oi, Kuroko! Don't throw up in there!" Ayaka heard one of the team member said. She saw a blue haired boy who was pretty short for a basketball player. Ayaka saw that he was just like her. Someone that wouldn't be able to stand for more than two quarter of the game. Ayaka gasped when she watched that boy intensely. He still has a hidden talent.

"He willdefinitely be useful in court. He just needs a little push in the right direction," Ayaka mumbled. She kept an eye on that blue haired boy.

-xx-

Ayaka need to use her skill in a true basketball game. Maybe she was better being a manager? Ayaka sighed after she thought about that. She was not suited being a manager sinceshe loved to play on the court.

She walked to her usual spot, the place she used to stalk the blue haired player. Again, she saw that player again. After one week of stalking that boy, she was itching to tell him about his ability.

"As usual, he is good, but with that attitude, he won't be able to last for the entire game," Ayaka said to herself while she munched on her chips. She knew that the blue haired player could last the entire game. Ayaka has made several papers about the strength and weakness of that boy and she determined to give it to him. Maybe she ate too much or maybe it was the way the wind caressed her face slowly, butshe could feel her eyes closing slowly.

Ayaka didn't realize that her paper has been scattered around by the wind, and it attracted a redhead boy who had been walking around the third string gym. Nor had she realized he has seen what's written on those papers and kept them to himself.

-xx-

"GAAAH!" Ayaka screamed when she felt mosquitoes biting her body. Then she realized the following two things: night has fallen, and she lost her papers.

"Noooo, my papers!" Ayaka wailed. She could re-write those papers, but she needed to give them to the blue haired player right now. She heard they were going to promote the third string players to the second string tomorrow.

"And that boy already left too," Ayaka said. She couldn't believe how stupid she could be. That washer last chance to help someone that has the same problem as she did. She started to leave the school, hoping that she wouldn't need to climb the school gate. She saw the fourth gym's lamp still on, and it piqued her curiosity, so she immediately walked to that direction.

Ayaka opened the door, and the first thing thatshe saw was a basketball. Instantly, she dropped all of her belongings on the wooden floor, picked up the lone basketball, and do a quick dribble before she dunk. Even when she was at 165cm, dunking was her specialty.

"You are amazing," she heard someone said. She saw the blue haired player whom she had stalk for weeks.

"AH!" she screamed while she pointed at the blue haired boy.

"Tetsu, you know this chick?" she heard someone's voice again. A different, deeper voice.

"Aomine Daiki?" Ayaka screamed when she caught sight of tanned skin, navy blue hair and the same shade for his eye color. She had been researching the first year student that has become a regular player. Ayaka saw the potential this boy has and she knew this boy will be the future ace of Teiko.

"Huh? Never met ya before," Aomine said to Ayaka. "Are you stalking Tetsu?" Aomine asked her.

"Tetsu?" Ayaka asked. _'Who is that?'_

"This guy right here," Aomine said while he pointed at the blue haired boy.

"Hello, my name is Kuroko Tetsuya," Kuroko introduced himself while giving a short, polite bow. "My name is Satou Ayaka." Ayakacopied his actions as she introduced herself.

"Aomine-kun, I just saw Satou-san dunk. It was amazing," Kuroko said.

"Is that so?" Aomine said. He didn't believe Kuroko one bit.

"We need to help Kuroko-san to get promoted tomorrow" Ayaka said hastily, ignoring Kuroko's statement. She will not reveal her secret to anyone else. But she just made a mistake.

"How do you know tomorrow will be the day they elect new second string members?" Aomine asked Ayaka.

_'Crap,'_Ayaka thought. _'It supposed to be a secret.'_

"I overheard it.. hahaha," Ayaka try to pass it off,but she saw that both Kuroko and Aomine didn't buy it. Fortunately, they let it go.

"Let's practice harder then!" Aomine said to Kuroko. Kuroko smiled and they continuing their practice together. Ayaka left the gym silently. She didn't want to disturb Aomine and Kuroko.

The next day, as Ayaka usually does, she kept her eyes on Kuroko again. At least she know the name of the blue haired boy. That wouldn't be categorized as stalking, right? She saw the coach come to the gym, and she prepared to hear Kuroko's name in the second string.

"For the fall test, this time no one going up to the second string," the coach started. Ayaka choked on her drink. "I want you all to think about what you are missing when you are practicing," the coach continued. Ayaka instantly search for Kuroko, and she saw how shocked Kuroko is.

"That is all," the coach ended his announcement.

"Kuroko, come here," the coach said to Kuroko once everyone dispersed to practice. To hear them better, Ayaka moved to where Kuroko and the coach were standing.

"Let me tell it to you straight. Our club will be impossible for you," the coach said to Kuroko.

"Eh?" Kuroko said in shock. Ayaka clenched her hands. She hated this guy already. Ayaka couldn't stand hearing the rest of that guy nonsense; she ran with the intention of giving Kuroko a piece of her advice. It took several secondsto run from the second floor to the first floor in the gym, but she already saw Kuroko leaving the place. Ayaka chose to follow Kuroko rather than confront the coach. She had been this way before, and she knew her priority.

Ayaka saw Kuroko crying on the basketball courts in the park nearby. She wanted to come to where Kuroko has been crouching underneath the basketball ring. She remembered her past instantly.

_Flashback_

_"I am sorry Satou-san,__but__we cannot risk__putting__you on the court again," Ayaka's coach told her. "We don't need a player who can't play the whole game"_

_"ButI could play__in__the last two quarter__s,__" Ayaka defended__herself__._

_"Will you win the game in just two quarters?"__the coach countered__. Ayaka couldn't answer that. She rarely practiced with the team, and they didn't trust her enough to__even__pass the ball to her. She__didn't appear__on the game records__that often also__._

_"I thought so. You could be a manager in this team. We need your observational skill" the coach said__when he thought that the silence ran long enough__._

_End Flashback_

At first she was proud to be a manager, but when she told the coach that she could help in practice and training, her coach told her to just sit quietly and watch the game. "You are just the manager," her coach told Ayaka. Since that day, she hated being a manager. It's a good thing she had to move to another school, and she could develop her ability further. Shealways tripled the score when her new team played against her old school.

Ayaka knew that it was better for her to juststand in the shadows rather than try to console him with sweet words. Ayaka stood there, watching Kuroko cry until he poured all of his sadness out. He need to accept his weakness before he could overcome it and become a greater player.

-xx-

The next day, Ayaka came to school without any spirit. She didn't have any friends since she always refused her classmate offer when they asked her to go home together. Maybe they got tired of their nice girl/boy act and decided to leave her out. Ayaka had prepared another game plan for Kuroko too. This time, she was planning to give it to him for sure. On her way home, she saw another figure waiting at the gate. That person has a red hair and his scarlet red eyes that matched his hair were already fixated on Ayaka.

Ayaka walk and planned to ignore the guy, but he stopped Ayaka by showing her some papers. Ayaka instantly recognize those papers as her first game plan for Kuroko.

"Ayaka Satou," the boy said. _'Since when did this guy learn my name?'_Ayaka thought before concentrating on the boy's next statement. "My name is Akashi Seijuro," he introduced himself.

Ayaka realized this boy was one of the freshmen who become a first string player on their try outs. She couldn't help but gape at the very existence of Akashi.

"I am interested to know about this," Akashi asked Ayaka,again waving the papers. "Who gave you this?"

"I made it," Ayaka admitted. She is proud of her handiwork, and she won't hide it from other people.

"Who is this for?" Akashi asked.

"Some guy in the third string," Ayaka said. She has no idea why she was answering this guy questions.

"Interesting," Akashi said. He smiled a little but Ayaka, who is too focused on seeing various extra notes on the paper Akashi finally gave her, failed to see that.

"You make these notes?" Ayaka asked. She saw Akashi nodded. She couldn't believe there is someone more advance at un-wrapping other people's talent than her. "Let's discussed this on a café down street," Ayaka said excitedly.

"Hai," Akashi answered.

Both of them walk together to the café, but Ayaka's eyes remained on the paper. Akashi wasamazed at her concentration and amazing observational skill. She hadn't run into any person, and she stopped right when they have reached the café.

They ordered some food, which werestrawberry shortcakes and vanilla milkshake for Ayaka and green tea for Akashi. Finally, Ayaka put down the papers and stared at Akashi.

"I guess you want to ask about the extra notes," Akashi said, already knowing what she was thinking.

"Yes, they are pretty good. You even added his new training regime," Ayaka said seriously.

"But you are the amazing one, you discovered him," Akashi said.

"Because I want to see how good Teiko basketball club is," Ayaka said.

"What do you think?' Akashi asked Ayaka.

"It's pretty good." Ayaka answered robotically. Akashi sensed that it was the end of their discussion on how Ayaka saw basketball in Teiko's team.

"Did you think about joining the basketball club?" Akashi started the conversation again by asking her a question.

"Woman's basketball," Ayaka answered. "But Teiko didn't have a woman's basketball team."

"You can play in the male basketball team," Akashi stated. It was true that there was no rule in Teiko's basketball team that would not allowed woman toplay in their club. It would be interesting to see a woman play as their regular.

"I can't play for more than one and ahalf quarters in woman basketball," Ayaka pointed out.

"Then, you will not be able to play even just one quarter in the male basketball team," Akashi said. "You are a useless player," he finished. Ayaka put down the fork she had been holding, and Akashi saw that she had finished eating her cake. She put the money on the table and stood up.

"Let me show you that there is no such a thing as useless player," Ayaka said coldly.

-xx-

Ayaka and Akashi went to one of the empty gyms in Teiko. Third string should have been using this gym, but they have a practice match in other school. Ayaka put down her bag and she went to storage room to get a basketball.

"What are you planning?" Akashi asked the girl. Ayaka threw the ball to Akashi, which he smoothly. Then Ayaka took off the blazer she has been wearing and proceeded to take offher school uniform.

"What—"Akashi went to stop the girl, but thenhe saw that she was wearing another shirt and shortsunderneath her uniform.

"It won't be comfortable to play game while using a school uniform," Ayaka explained innocently. "Or are you thinking about something else?" Ayaka said playfully. She wanted to tease this boy, but unfortunately he didn't seem to play along with her.

"Are you challenging me?" Akashi said. He also took off the blazer and put all of his belongings next to where Ayaka's was.

"One on one, the first one to score wins," Ayaka explained. Akashi nodded in agreement, and he stood in front of Ayaka. After the little old coin toss, the ball was in Ayaka's possession.

Ayaka started to dribble the ball. She saw Akashi did nothing but watch her. It seems he also has the same skill as she did. Ayaka looked at his eyes, and she knew thatAkashi knew about their similar skill.

_'It seems that it will be hard to get past him,'_Ayaka thought. _'But I needed to try.'_ She started to run left, and as she expected Akashi try to stop her. She changed the ball to her righthand, and just as Akashi tried to slap the ball out of her hand,Ayaka twirled around him, evading his defense. Ayaka shot easily from the three point line.

"You surprise me," Akashi said. "I never thought you would be brave enough to go past your opponent like that."

"One more time," Akashi challenged Ayaka after a short lapse in conversation.

"Fine by me," Ayaka said happily. She loved a good challenge like this guy. This time, Akashi got the ball first.

Now he dribbled the ball, and his eyes were on Ayaka. Ayaka tried to read him, and she saw that he has an interesting ability. Ayaka move a little to her left and she saw Akashi move to his right. It seemed that he was challenging her.

Then suddenly she saw Akashi advancing, and her attention went to the ball in his hand. That was her mistake. Suddenly, Akashi shot the ball that he had been dribbling, and the ball went in.

"Smart move," Ayaka commented." I never expected you to shoot directly."

"Really? You didn't expect me?" Akashi asked Ayaka . It appeared that he knew that she was just teasing him.

"We are tied," Akashi said, changing the subject. He couldn't believe a girl was winning against him. Either he took it easy or this girl is a genius in basketball.

"I suppose we are. I have no intention to continue our match," Ayaka told Akashi. She saw that Akashi about to disagree with her.

"Don't worry," Ayaka said while she grabbed her phone. "In real game, I will lose against you." She saw two people entered the gym, and Ayaka took a relieved breath. She knew thatAkashi would not press for a rematch with these boys inside the gym.

"Akashi," one of the boys called for the red head. She saw that it was a green haired boy who called his name. A taller boy with purple hair was trailing after him..

"Midorima Shintaro and Murasakibara Atsushi," Ayaka said both of their name immediately and a bit unconsciously, but the boys didn't even realize that she was there.

"Shintaro, what are you doing here?" Akashi asked. He was not in a good mood after Ayaka beat him in a one on one. Midorima has come at the wrong time. He was about to have a rematch with this girl.

"We were looking for you" Midorima said. He finally noticedthe girl that was standing next to Akashi, and a brand new basketball was in her hands.

"My name is Ayaka Satou," Ayaka introduced herself when she felt green eyes on her..

"What do you need?" Akashi asked Midorima. He gave Ayaka her blazer, and Ayaka raised an eyebrow at the action. She took it anyways.

"We need to find Aomine. We haven't seen him lately in practice," Midorima said to him, but his eyesnever left Ayaka.

"I know where Aomine went. We can visit them tonight," Ayaka said. She put back on her uniform and her blazer.

-xx-

Ayaka brought them to the gym where she found Aomine and Kuroko training. She walked next to Akashi in silence, andshe need to start a conversation. Theawkward silence was a bit suffocating. Murasakibara still munched on his snacks, and Midorima kept on watching her every move.

"We will meet the guy also," Ayaka said to Akashi, but she was given no further answer by him.

Once they have arrived at the gym, Ayaka heard Aomine say the same thing thatshe said a few minutes earlier.

"There is no such a thing as useless player."

Ayaka stop walking, and she could see Kuroko's devastated expression through the doors that were cracked open.

"At least, I see what you are doing and respect you for it. And it made me want to try harder too," Aomine continued. "But if you do give up, there will be definitely nothing. I won't say you will be able to do it if you give up."

Ayaka studied Kuroko's expression, and she saw that he had the same face as he did the night before.

"Aomine," Akashi called to the tanned player, finally announcing their, or at least his, presence. "I thought I hadn't seen you around."

"Ah, the other gym has too many people," Aomine explained, masking his first reason for why he wasn't at the usual gym.

"Ayaka is the one who broughtus here. she said that she saw you practicing here every day," Akashi said.

"Ayaka?" Aomine asked. Ayaka walked out from the shadows and waved at Aomine.

"Is that the guy?" Akashi asked Ayaka, nodding to the shorter bluenette that was standing near Aomine.

"Yes, it's him," Ayaka answered.

"Who is he?" Akashi asked, directing his question to Aomine this time.

"Ah.. we have always practiced here," Aomine told Akashi.

"I don't remember seeing him at any of the gyms," Akashi said, although Ayaka could tell that he knew that Kuroko was in the third string.

"It's because he is from the third string" Ayaka said just to play along with Akashi's game.

"Huh, I see," Murasakibara finally spoke. "Let's go already" Murasakibara continued, having no interest in someone who is weaker than him. Ayaka, Midorima and Murasakibara started to leave the gym.

"No, wait," Akashi grabbed Ayaka's arm to stop her from leaving. "Ayaka, what you wrote on your notes…."

"It is true, but Kuroko-san has not realize it," Ayaka finished.

"Fascinating, I've never seen his type before," Akashi said. "And I've never seen someone like you either" Akashi directed that statement to Ayaka. The way he say it made Ayaka blush. He did not need to say those words.

"What are you saying, Akashi?" Midorima asked him.

"I found these papers." Akashi gave the paper to Midorima. When Midorima read it, he couldn't believe the detailed the information about whoever is described there. "Ayaka was the one who made this," Akashi told Midorima.

"And I want to talk to him for a bit," Akashi continued. "I hope you don't mind coming with me, Ayaka," Akashi said to the girl.

"Hai," Ayaka answered shortly. Midorima look between Akashi and Ayaka. Both of them are scary in their own way.

"It's the first time I've seen someone like you," Akashi told Kuroko. "Ayaka said you have been putting all yourself into basketball, even though other people can't see the result."

_'OUCH.'_Ayaka thought. Akashi shouldn't have to put it bluntly like that.

"Sorry, right now I don't like you that much after hearing those words," Kuroko said just as bluntly. Ayaka could see how depressed Kuroko was. _'Gomen Kuroko-san,'_Ayaka mentally said to the blue haired boy.

"Ah, sorry," Akashi said without really sounding sincere. "But there really is no reason for you to feel like this.".

"You have a low motion faculty, but your reflex are not that bad," Ayaka added. "And you have a high IQ too. Also, you have been training very hard. As soon as I started following you, I saw that you have gathered much experience."

"Following him?" Akashi asked Ayaka.

"Erm.. I wanted to confirm my data," Ayaka said in defense.

"But, if what Ayaka said is true, I don't feel anything while I am looking at you," Akashi said. "This might be a special ability. The special atmosphere I sensed from you might be your special ability. This is your strong point."

"Kuroko-san, this will become your greatest weapon and will make up for your other weaknesses," Ayaka added.

"Ayaka, Kuroko still doesn't understand what you aretalking about," Akashi said.

"Sorry, let me explain it. You have the ability to overcome your weakness once you mastered this secret weapon," Ayaka said.

"I want to teach you this technique to complete our existing team," Akashi took over. "But first, you have to focus on making this technique work. If it's not for Ayaka finding you and this technique, I wouldn't want you to join the team."

Then Akashi walked to the door and almost left the room, but he stopped and look back at Kuroko.

"Don't consider this as a hint but more as a useful solution," Akashi said. "I will propose a referral by the coach and the captain if you pass my test."

Ayaka saw how determined Kuroko has become. She went to give him a hug. "Kuroko-san, don't give up," she whispered in his ear. Akashi saw Ayaka and Kuroko in deep embrace. Instead of letting the two of them having their moment, he called for Ayaka. "Ayaka, let's leave."

Ayaka gave Kuroko one last encouragement pat and ran to the door.

"Akashi," Ayaka called once she closed the door. She saw Midorima and Murasakibara waiting outside.

"Did you eavesdrop?' Akashi asked the green haired man.

"After seeing him and reading this papers," Midorima began while he gave the papers back to Akashi. "I can't say I am really pleased with your doing."

"And what's with the girl?!" Midorima said while he pointed at Ayaka."Why were you in the gym in the middle of the night with her?! Are you stalking Akashi?" The last question was directed to Ayaka.

"EEEH?" Ayaka stopped walking and screamed at his accusation and questions.

"Shintaro," Akashi reminded him.

"B-b-but I-I don't…" Ayaka stuttered.

"Don't worry about it. She will be our new manager," Akashi said. "I was testing her ability, that's all."

"What?! Since when did I agree on becoming a manager?!" Ayaka screamed back at Akashi. Fragments of her memories as being a manager flashed through her mind, but she mentally shook her head and focused on the present time.

"I will give you a letter of recommendation so you could go straight to be the first string manager," Akashi said, ignoring her outburst.

"No. I refused to be a manager," Ayaka said sternly.

"It will be a waste of your talent. If you can't play you should be able to support us," Akashi pointed it out. "As you said before, there is no such a thing as useless player"

"My answer is still no," Ayaka said stubbornly.

Midorima could feel the tension between Akashi and Ayaka, so he decided to step out of their arguments. Midorima did not want to step in between the crossfire of two people with similar attitudes. One Akashi is enough for him.

"You will be the one training Kuroko," Akashi suggested. "Officially." Ayaka hated how Akashi could read her mind. She had been planning to train Kuroko secretly and had been thinking several ways to make Kuroko agree to her idea.

"Still, my answer is NO," Ayaka answered back. There is no way she will lose to this boy. Midorima could see a vein pop in Akashi's head. This was the first time someone went against Akashi.

"Let's settle this with basketball. Another one on one," Akashi said when he spotted a street court."If you lose, you will be the basketball team's manager."

"But if you lose, you will leave me alone," Ayaka set her own prize down. They both shook their hands in agreement and walked to the court. Midorima had no choice but to follow them.

"Shintaro, you will throw the ball," Akashi said while he take off his blazer yet again. Midorima saw Ayaka do the same thing and both of them were already face each other.

"Fine," Midorima sighed. He put his belongings down and positioned himself with the basketball, which he fetched from Akashi's basketball bag, in his hands.

"Ready? Go," Midorima said with microscopic enthusiasm. He threw the ball, and Ayaka got the ball first since she jumped higher than Akashi. Then she dribbled, but Akashi immediately defended her.

_'I can't use the same trick twice with this guy,' _Ayaka thought. She must do something to get past Akashi.

"Too slow," Akashi said. He easily stole the ball, dribbled to the basket, and shot it.

_'I THINK TOO MUCH!'_Ayaka screamed in her head. She had let her guard down.

"Come to the first string's gym tomorrow," Akashi said while he picked up his belongings. "Let's go," Akashi said. It was obvious that he was waiting for Ayaka to move.

Ayaka hated to admit her defeat, but she could not go back on her words.

"It is true when I said I never saw someone with your ability. And I find you interesting," Akashi told Ayaka before he left the park. Ayaka fumed with anger. It will be interesting to be working with a guy like him, that's for sure.

From tomorrow on, she was a manager in Teiko Middle School Basketball Club.


	2. introducing: basketball club

-x-

I am back with chapter 2.. and thanks to AngelHeartObsession for editing this story. you are amazing~

also.. I'm sorry for the long chapter and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well

don't forget to leave a review

disclaimer: I do not own Kurobasu and any other character except for the OC I made

* * *

The game with Akashi yesterday was still lingering on her mind. How could she think too much when she was facing someone like Akashi! She didn't want to be a manager. Even if Teiko was known for its famous basketball club. She was a basketball player, not a manger!

But Ayaka couldn't help but smile when she saw Kuroko a few hours before. Kuroko was calling Aomine, and he said that he would give basketball another try. Aomine encouraged Kuroko to practice with him that evening.

"I'm glad I could help him," Ayaka mumbled to herself. At least she has one thing to chase in this club. She wanted to help Kuroko's training.

"Oi, Satou," she heard Aomine's voice call.

"Aomine, " Ayaka greeted the tanned man back.

"Are you coming to the gym?"

"Hai."

"You will be playing for first string then?" Aomine said excitedly.

"No, I am your new manager" Ayaka said sadly.

"You will be with Satsuki then," Aomine told her. He saw Ayaka's confused face, so he elaborated on his statement. "Ah, just look for the big boobs and pink hair." Then he left Ayaka to change to his training uniform.

"You are here," she heard Akashi greet her.

"Of course, " Ayaka answered. "So, what should I do? Wash clothes? Give people their towels?" Ayaka said sarcastically.

"If you were just the club manager, you should be doing that." Akashi said. "But you are also my assistant," he said slowly.

"Huh?" Ayaka couldn't believe what she just heard.

"Change to your training clothes" Akashi told her, ignoring her questioning-sound-thingy

He also ignored the fuming Ayaka, and he left her in the middle of the court to do some warm ups before he started his training for the day. Still fuming, Ayaka went to the girls changing room and changed her clothes.

"Aya-chin," she heard someone call her after she got back to the gym. "Are you playing?" Murasakibara asked her.

"I don't know. Akashi just asked me to change into training clothes" Ayaka answered honestly. She has an idea about what she will do today. She probably has to train Kuroko.

"Let's warm up together then," Murasakibara invited her. Ayaka agreed to his invitation and join the guys to warm up. But unlike Akashi, the rest of the team did not approve of her being in the first gym. She kept on getting a nasty look. She just let it slide until one of the guys tried to flirting with her. Some of them even looked down on her.

"Attention," the team captain asked for the attention of the whole gym. Ayaka stopped thinking on how to teach a lesson or two on those guys, and she saw Akashi along with the team captain and the annoying coach she saw on the day Kuroko cried standing on the stage in the gym.

"Today we have a new addition," the team captain continued. "Her name is Ayaka Satou, and she will be a manager from now on."

Ayaka could hear lots of whispering and she took a look at Akashi. He didn't give her the same look at the other boy did. He was busy whispering to their coach.

"You must have seen her already. Satou-san please come up here," the team captain called for her. She followed his orders and walked up to the stage.

"My name is Satou Ayaka," Ayaka introduced herself shortly.

After she finished her short introduction, they got off the stage, and the captain told her to stay where she was, which she did as he called for a pink haired girl.

"Satou-san, this is Momoi Satsuki-san. She is our other manager," the team captain briefly introduced her to Momoi. "I leave the rest of the tour to you Momoi-san." With that, he left the two girls alone.

"Hai," Momoi answered to the captain's retreating back.

"Are you Aomine's friend?" Ayaka asked Momoi.

"How do you know?" Momoi asked Ayaka. She seemed surprised that Ayaka knew about Aomine.

"Aomine said something about pink hair and big boobs," Ayaka answer bluntly. It wasn't hard to tell that Momoi was mad, and she excused herself, saying something about "kicking Dai-chan's arse."

"Have you finished your warm up?" she heard Akashi ask her.

"Yes. What I should do now?" Ayaka asked the red haired boy.

"The captain doesn't seems to like you" Akashi said the obvious. Ayaka rolled her eyes. "Let's show him how wrong he is."

"I like your idea," Ayaka said with the same smile that was plastered on his face. Everybody in their vicinity edged away from the duo

-x-

"This will the one on one between Ayaka and Haizaki," the team captain said. "And Haizaki, if you lose, you have to run 80 laps around the court for a week. To make sure you don't cheat, you have to report to the manager in charge in every turn."

"What if I win?" Haizaki said smugly. "What will you give me, little miss?"

"Whatever you want," Ayaka said confidently. She caught Akashi's glance and gave him a reassuring smile. Akashi looked like an angry bull with his face being red from annoyance and anger. He didn't think that she will lose, right?

"Then, you have to be my girl for a week," Haizaki said. She could hear whistle from other guys in the gym. Some of them looked disappointed that it is not them in Haizaki's position.

"Whatever," Ayaka lazily answered Haizaki.

"The rule will be one on one. And I will give you 3 basketballs. Whoever scores the most will win." the team captain said. "Are you familiar with the rule, Satou-san?" the team captain asked her. He looked concerned.

"Don't worry" Ayaka said. _'Stop looking down on me,' she thought. _"Let's begin," the captain said. He threw the ball up, signaling that the game has started. Even with Haizaki's 170cm height, he lost the tip off to Ayaka's smaller frame. Instantly, the first score went to Ayaka.

"She could jump that high?" Aomine said. He idolized her instantly. Akashi smiled confidently, knowing that Ayaka will give them the show they needed. They have seen her ability on court, and then the team would have a taste of Ayaka's abilities off court.

"Second ball," the captain said. Ayaka readied herself. She could see how pissed Haizaki looked. It would be interesting to bruise this guy's ego. He needed to know the taste of defeat.

"Begin!" The captain threw the ball again. This time Ayaka jumped a little later. Haizaki got the ball. Seconds later, Ayaka managed to steal the ball when Haizaki begun to dribble. Another score went to hers.

"How?!" Haizaki exclaimed. He still couldn't believe how fast this girl could be. To steal his ball at the very first second he dribbled it?

"Begin" The captain threw the third ball, this time, Haizaki make sure he got the ball but Ayaka once again win the tip off. Haizaki tried to stopped her but Ayaka already jumped and in position to shoot the ball. Haizaki jumped to block the ball. Ayaka already anticipated this and she shoot the ball. Even with Haizaki's height, the ball went higher than normal shoot and it went past Haizaki's head.

Ayaka win with 3-0 against Haizaki.

The whole team had their mouths opened with her ability. An ability that surpassed the normal first year player, and yet she was just a girl.

"Haizaki, run your laps now," the captain told Haizaki. "And Satou, I need to talk to you."

She followed the captain to the hallway near the gym. She saw that Akashi was following them.

"Why don't you play as a team member?" The captain suggested. "You will be Teiko's secret weapon."

"I am afraid she can't do that," Akashi suddenly said cutting off their conversation. "After all, she had been registered as a first string manager."

Ayaka wanted to kick Akashi for killing her chance, but she knew that she had to refuse the captain's offer. Even though she only did her warm up and played the short game with Haizaki, she could feel herself tired already.

"That's true. And I can't play for a long time. The most I could do in woman's basketball is two quarters," Ayaka said sadly.

"It's a shame," the captain said. "But I believe you will be a great addition to this team if Akashi has recommended you personally."

"I will do my best," Ayaka said. Then the captain excused himself, leaving Ayaka and Akashi behind.

"What have you got in mind?" Ayaka asked Akashi.

"The same as you," Akashi replied. Ayaka smiled mockingly. She knew exactly what's on his mind instantly.

"I will pay Kuroko a visit then. I'll also report to you if I find another interesting player," Ayaka said then spun on her foot to go to the third string gym. Even if she couldn't see Akashi's face, she could imagine an approving smile on his lips.

-x-

Ayaka remembered that the third string would be in the third gym. She saw Kuroko training by himself. 'H_e is not that bad,'_Ayaka thought. '_But he definitely needs help.'_

"Kuroko Tetsuya-san," Ayaka called for him. The whole gym stopped to see Ayaka enter the building. Ayaka might not be as beautiful as Momoi, but with her above-average height and slim figure, she often got love letters and confessions.

"Satou-san," Kuroko greeted her back.

"Ayaka is fine," Ayaka told the blue haired player. "Akashi said that he will wait for you in the fourth gym tonight."

"Thank you, Ayaka-san," Kuroko said. Then Ayaka took a look at the other players. She saw that they were good, but none of them have a rare ability like Kuroko. It's a good thing since now she could focus on Kuroko.

"Then see you tonight, Kuroko-san," Ayaka said a little too loudly. She saw the whole gym give a crestfallen expression, but was confused as to why. Unknowingly to her they couldn't believe Kuroko got asked out by a girl like Ayaka.

-x-

Ayaka and Akashi waited in the gym for the arrival of Kuroko. They didn't do a normal thing like chatting. Instead they were fighting about Kuroko's training regime.

"You should tell him on how to raise his stamina," Ayaka said.

"He should be able to do that on his own," Akashi argued.

"Let's see if you're right! Kuroko's lack of stamina is the problem here," Ayaka said. She saw Kuroko coming to the first gym, and she greeted him.

"Kuroko-san~" Ayaka called for the blue haired boy. She came to hug him.

"Ayaka-san. I can't breathe," Kuroko told her with the same deadpanned tone even though his lungs were being crushed by Ayaka's hug.

"Sorry. Have you done a warm up?" Ayaka asked Kuroko as she let go of the blue haired boy.

"Yes," Kuroko told Ayaka.

"Good, now run 20 laps around this gym," Ayaka said happily. "We can start by building up stamina."

Akashi sighed at her cheerfulness, and he saw how white Kuroko has become. Training from hell has started.

-x-

"You are right on Kuroko lacking stamina," Akashi told Ayaka once they finished Kuroko's training.

"He won't be able to do 'that' if he couldn't even stay in the court for the whole game," Ayaka said.

"I don't think being your assistant will be really interesting," Ayaka randomly said.

"Why can't you play the whole game?" Akashi asked Ayaka suddenly, ignoring her statement. Ayaka knew he would ask this question, but she was not ready to answer his question. It's a good thing Ayaka's place was close by, and she could dodge the question.

"You will find out later," Ayaka told Akashi. She excused herself and ran to her apartment building.

-x-

Three days later, Ayaka stopped Kuroko training because he kept on throwing up after or during the exercises she gave him. Maybe she should ask Akashi to teach Kuroko in Ayaka's place. On their way home, they met Aomine and they went home together. She didn't see Momoi anywhere, and she assumed that Momoi was attending the regular meeting with Akashi and their coaches.

"Have you found the basketball style Akashi told you about?" Aomine suddenly asked.

"Not yet, I am still thinking" Kuroko told Aomine.

"Seriously? Even with C-cup here training you?" Aomine said. That earned a smack from Ayaka.

"Don't you think Akashi is actually mocking you?" Aomine asked Kuroko while rubbing his now sore head.

"Please don't joke about this." Kuroko said. Ayaka smacked Aomine again for saying stupid things.

"What do you think of Akashi?" Aomine asked Kuroko.

"He is a good guy' Kuroko said. He looked at Aomine and Ayaka "And I can't complain about him as a point guard."

"Do you want to be a point guard, Kuroko?' Ayaka asked the blue haired man.

"I am not good at shooting. The only thing I could do is passing and assisting," Kuroko told Ayaka.

"I might have an idea" Aomine told both of them. "Something like a curving pass.." That earned another smack from Ayaka.

"Ouch! I could die from all the hitting you do," Aomine complained to Ayaka.

"Stupid people won't die easily," Ayaka countered. When they walked past a bookstore, Kuroko suddenly stopped walking.

"Sorry, there is a novel I want," Kuroko told both of Ayaka and Aomine.

"Ah, I need to buy a new magazine too," Ayaka said.

"Then, see you tomorrow," Aomine waved at both Ayaka and Kuroko.

"You are not good at lying, Kuroko-san," Ayaka said to Kuroko as soon as they walked into the book store.

"Maybe because you are very good at reading other people, Ayaka-san," Kuroko answered back. Ayaka chuckled at this. Then she grabbed a book at show it to Kuroko. "Try reading this." Then she left the bookstore. Kuroko saw the title of the book, which was _'Phantom of the opera', _and he suddenly had an idea.

-x-

When Ayaka had arrived to her house, she pulled out her phone and texted Akashi.

_From: Ayaka_

_To: Akashi_

_It will be faster than 3 months. Looks like I win this one_

Suddenly she heard the phone ring. Akashi answered his texts really fast.

_From: Akashi_

_To: Ayaka_

_Until he show me his ability, you have not won the bet_

Ayaka smiled when she read his message. He really was the type of someone who hates to lose.

-x-

The next day, Ayaka became curious on Kuroko's development as a basketball player. She decided to pay the third gym another visit. Rather than calling Kuroko, Ayaka decided that she will stalk Kuroko likeshe did after she first saw him. She watched, and she learned that as Kuroko dribbles better now and has developed a stronger pass. He earned a compliment or two words from his fellow 3rdstring.

"Somehow, hasn't Kuroko become better recently?" one of his teammates said.

"Yeah, I thought so too," another teammate said.

"That guy," the same team mate pointed at Kuroko. "Has he always been so transparent?"

_'Of course! It's__the result of__my training and Akashi's teaching.'_Ayaka beamed proudly. She saw how Akashi taught Kuroko, and Akashi was actually a very good teacher.

The next day, Ayaka saw Kuroko was visiting the first gym. She went to where Akashi had been training and told him about Kuroko. "Akashi, you have a visitor."

"Hello, Kuroko," Akashi greet Kuroko once he reached the bluenette.

"Kuroko-san," Ayaka also greeted Kuroko.

"It's been a while," Akashi told Kuroko. "You made us wait. Did you find the answer?"

"Yes, thanks to Ayaka-san's idea, I figured out my part," Kuroko confidently told Ayaka and Akashi.

"Then-" Ayaka began, but Kuroko interrupt her.

"Before that, I have a request please," Kuroko saw that Ayaka gave him a signal to continue after he paused. "If it is possible, is it alright to not show it before there is a match?"

Ayaka look at Akashi for confirmation. Akashi caught her look and smiled at Kuroko. "Alright, I will comply to your request," Akashi told Kuroko. Kuroko excused himself and left the gym.

"What will you do now?" Ayaka asked Akashi.

"You know what I will do."

"Good, this is the letter of recommendation from me," Ayaka pull out a letter from her new clipboard. "I had to be extra convincing to make the coach believe in my judgment in order to make him believe in Kuroko's ability."

"And you have done a great job doing that," Akashi told Ayaka once he read the letter.

Ayaka smiled proudly to Akashi. "Since you have lost our bet, you owe me a limited edition of basketball monthly" Ayaka reminded him.

"Fine. I have it delivered at your house tomorrow," Akashi sighed in defeat. Kuroko hasn't showed them his ability yet, but seeing Ayaka's happy face when he admit defeat brought a smile to Akashi's face.

"Yes!' Ayaka jumped happily. "HEY YOU! YOU STILL OWE ME ONE MORE LAP!" Ayaka suddenly screamed when she saw that the first string players have stopped running once they saw her distracted.

After Ayaka had challenged the coach by saying that she would bring the team to victory with double the opponents' score in their next practice and won the bet, the coach gave Ayaka, the team captain, and Akashi full command on the days he was not at the court. At first the teamwas happy with a pretty girl as their coach, but now they have another name for Ayaka.

"Yes, Oni-hime," they all said.

-x-

"As I suggested, we need to make a match between the third string and the second string," Ayaka presented her idea to the coach. She gave the names and positions for each player that would play in the gym. Just the day before, Ayaka had come to the head coach and personally asked him to come to tomorrow's practice match.

"Satou-san, we don't want to do something that's too obvious. The third string will lose against the second string," the first string coach sneered at her idea. "Head coach, we don't need to hear this."

"What if they don't lose against the second string?" Ayaka questioned. "What if they actually win?"

"That will be impossible," the first string coach scoffed. Ayaka looked at the head coach, waiting for the head coach's opinion. According to her data, the head coach will...

"Let's do the combination training match between second string and the third string tomorrow," the head coach said. _'Bingo,'_Ayaka thought. She knew that the head coach would agree to this.

"But Satou-san, I can't come to see the match tomorrow. I'll have the captain come in my place instead," the head coach told Ayaka. "Is that okay?"

"No problem, sir," Ayaka said. Then the head coach dismissed the meeting, and the first string coach promised Ayaka that he would personally come to see the match tomorrow. Ayaka took a relieved breath, and she left the room immediately. She saw Akashi had been waiting for her.

"Are you worried?" Ayaka asked Akashi.

"Not at all," he replied. They started to walk together to the first string gym.

"I have prepared the stage for tomorrow. We just need Kuroko to play his role perfectly," Ayaka said to Akashi.

-xx-

_The next day,_

"Hey, isn't that the first string coach and the captain?" one of the third string player said. "The vice captain and first-string manager are here also."

"What are they doing here?" one of the second string members asked. They all look surprised to see the people who will watch their practice match. Ayaka saw that Akashi went to give Kuroko one last word of advice before the match began. Ayaka took a seat next to the first string captain and waited for the match to begin.

-x-

"Today is the combination match for the second and the third string," Akashi explained to Kuroko. "The test style will be a game with second string members against third string member. 5 vs 5. Show us what you can do."

"Also, the coach and captain will assess your way of playing. These are the passing conditions," Akashi continued. Kuroko look nervous with the way Akashi delivered the news to him. "Furthermore, there are exceptions within exceptions for this test. This is the last chance for everyone."

"Good luck," Akashi finally finished his speech to Kuroko. Kuroko closed his eyes and allowed fragments of memories flash through his mind. He remembered his promise with Aomine. Kuroko needed to work hard. This was the last chance for him to be able to ascend to the first string. He won't let down the people who have helped him and encouraged him.

"Everyone, let's get ready," Ayaka reminded the entire team. She saw Kuroko's determined look, and she smiled. This might be better than she had expected.

"Then, let's start the match between the second string and the third string!" Ayaka shouted. The referee blew the whistle.

Just 3 minutes into the game, Ayaka saw the person who was marking Kuroko already lose him. Then she saw a curving ball that went past that player. The third string got their points. She saw the captain, the first string coach, and even Akashi look excited and surprised at the same time .although Akashi hid it pretty well for someone who is not as observant as her to not be able to detect it. Heck, even she felt the same emotions that they were feeling.

Then she saw Kuroko tap the ball again, but other players thought that the ball changed its direction magically. One of the third members receives the ball.

"SHOOT!" Kuroko shout at him. That third string member, who was still in daze, shook it off and shot the ball. Another point went to the third string members.

"He made it! But what was just now?" the player who has been watching make a fuss about it. "The pass suddenly changed its course"

"No, it was tapped by… a shadow over there," his friend said and pointed at a random direction.

"Really?" his friend didn't believe it. "But look, the third string is winning over the second string."

"Misdirection," Ayaka give answer to the first string coach's questioning look.

"Just like magic. It's a technique that diverts people eyes," Akashi gave the actual explanation.

"Just like magic?" the captain asked Akashi.

"While preparing an item on your right hand, you divert the people attention to your left hand," Ayaka explain. Then she gives an example with the pen in her hand to the captain. She waved with her left hand, and suddenly the pen got in the captain's lap. The captain looked amazed.

"This technique isn't limited to this," Akashi said. "There are probably various other traits."

"As a result of using misdirection, his presence has become smaller," Akashi continued. "With his disappearing figure, he looks just like a phantom to those on the court."

"Ah, I see" the captain said after hearing Akashi's explanation. "Did you lead him to this?" the captain asked Akashi. "Or did you?" the captain shifted his attention to Ayaka.

"Not that much," Akashi answered. "Ayaka was the one who discovered him."

"But Akashi was the one who taught him the way he plays right now," Ayaka told the captain.

"I never thought he'd choose a misdirection though," Akashi said. "He surpassed my expectations," Akashi said with a smile on his face. Both of them failed to see the look their team captain and the coach gave them.

The match continued with people cheering for both sides. When the match finally ended, the third string win over the second string, with a score of 31-25.

-x-

* * *

should I continue this?


	3. Introducing: the sixth phantom man

Chapter 3

hello minna... how do you like the story so far?  
enjoy this chapter.. and don't forget to leave a review :D

disclaimer: I do not own Kurobasu and any other character except for the OC I made

-xx—

"adding Kuroko Tetsuya on the game was making the result of the game went even better than what we were expecting from Satou and Akashi's data given to us.," the first string coach told the director. "What should we do?"

"According to the recommendation letter from Satou and Akashi, they recommended that Kuroko Tetsuya should be placed in the first string," the director said. "All right, I agree to let him go to play in the first string."

"Will this be fine?" the first string coach asked. "He is indeed a very interesting player, but his ability is below average. Do you think he will be really useful in the game?"

"He will be useful. But him being useful is in another story," the director said. "Let me tell you what Akashi told me. 'Right now, it is undeniable the team needs a sixth man that is able to change the flow of the game This is a requirement for the team to win.'"

The first string coach looks surprised at what the vice-captain had apparently said. "More importantly, where did you find Satou Ayaka?" the director asked. "We are grateful to have her as a member in Teiko. She has been nothing but useful for Teiko's winning streak."

"It was recommendation from Akashi Seijuuro" the first string coach said. He is surprised to see the director start to laugh. The director thought that he couldn't believe someone like Akashi and Ayaka could attract each other.

-xx—

The next day, Ayaka walked to the third gym. She was told by the director to announce something for the third string members. Ayaka happily agreed. "I have announcement to make," Ayaka said once she had gathered all of the third string members.

"Shinta, from today you'll move up to the second string and also training in second gym." She heard someone's shout of happiness. "And also..." She searched for Kuroko's face, which was kinda hard with his low presence. She is used to Kuroko's lack of presence after she had stalked Kuroko."Kuroko Tetsuya."

She saw some people give him a surprised look. "From today, you are part of the first string."

"First string?"

"Why so suddenly?"

"Really.. him?" the third string made a big ruckus and they complained as why the blue haired player could be part of the first string.

"Please be quiet everyone." Ayaka tried to take control of the situation, but most of the third string players still talked amongst themselves and some thought it was unfair. This situation started to become annoying as they started to talk louder about their complaints.

"EVERYONE!" Ayaka finally snapped. It made everyone in the gym turn their attention to her.

"The director agreed to it. No objection can be raised," Ayaka said with such a tone that left no room for arguments. "Kuroko Tetsuya, please come forward," Ayaka called for Kuroko once more.

"Finally. You did it, Kuroko-san," Ayaka congratulated Kuroko. The third string coach, who has been standing next to Ayaka gave his regards to Kuroko too. "I won't object to it either. Do your best," the third string coach said.

"Yes," Kuroko answered with a smile on his face.

"Excuse me~ Is Kuroko-kun here?" Ayaka heard Momoi's voice. The captain must have sent her to get Kuroko.

"Ah, that's me." Ayaka heard Kuroko answer .

"Heh? GYAA!" Momoi screamed, startled. Ayaka chuckled at this. Kuroko surely has a low presence.

"From now you will train with the first string," Ayaka heard Momoi tell Kuroko once she got over her surprise. Ayaka saw she still has doubt in her head.

"Satsuki~" Ayaka called for Momoi.

"Ah, Aya-chan?" Momoi saw the taller girl. _'If Ayaka is here, it means this boy really the person Dai-chan told me about,' _Momoi thought.

"What are you doing in the third gym Aya-chan?" Momoi wanted to make sure she got the right person.

"I came here to tell Kuroko-san that he will be coming to the first gym. What are you doing here Satsuki?"

"I came here to bring Kuroko-kun to the first gym," Momoi answered. "Are you coming to the first gym, Aya-chan?' Momoi asked Ayaka.

"Yeah, but I need to visit my locker first."

On the way to the first gym, Ayaka excused herself and let Momoi and Kuroko go to the first gym. Ayaka ran to her locker and took out some medicine. She hastily grabbed some water and swallowed all the pills in one gulp.

"I almost forgot about this thing. That's probably why I feel annoyed and tired all the time today."

Ayaka put the medicine back to her bag and she left for the first gym.

"Welcome to the first string of the Teiko basketball club." Ayaka heard everyone say. "Keep this in mind. From this instant you'll carry on one mission: winning."

"Eh? He really came," Murasakibara said. Midorima looked and examineed Kuroko. He didn't really believe that Kuroko was a part of first string.

"Hey Satou, still playing hard to get?" Ayaka felt a weight on her shoulder. She could see Haizaki had bent down, and his face was dangerously close to her face. Ayaka sighed. Ever since she beat Haizaki, him asking her out has become an everyday occurrence.

"You're late again." Akashi came to her aid.

"Yeah, yeah, it won't happen again," Haizaki said casually. "So, what do you say Satou?" Haizaki asked Ayaka. Haizaki was obviously ignoring Akashi's existence.

"Haizaki." Ayaka heard Akashi call his teammate. "Don't test my patience."

"Fine." Haizaki moved to the other side of the gym to start his warm ups. Ayaka took a deep breath, and she took a look at Akashi. For a few seconds, she thought that she saw anger flash in his eyes. When she blinked, she saw the composed Akashi once again, and he continued his warm ups. Were her eyes playing tricks on her?

"Ouch." Haizaki felt himself run into something. "I am sorry." Haizaki heard someone say.

"What the hell? Who are you? Why are you here?" Haizaki asked once he saw that the thing that he ran into was actually a person that he doesn't recognize.

"I am Kuroko Tetsuya. From now on, I will be coming here," Kuroko told Haizaki.

"Is this for real?" Haizaki said loudly once he analyzed Kuroko.

"Okay, let's start training. After stretching, we'll do some footwork," Nijimura, the captain told the first string player while ignoring Haizaki.

The whole first string did some stretching and practiced some of the basic move. Ayaka was sitting on the bench today. She has told the captain that she wasn't feeling too well today. On the bench, Momoi has been asking her about how to collect data from other team. Momoi was learning on how to collect data. She was fascinated by the way Ayaka put together the information that she mysteriously got just by watching a player playing in a game.

"Satsuki! Bring a bucket and a mop!" They heard Aomine called Momoi. They saw Kuroko throwing up in the corner of the gym. Ayaka saw that Kuroko's body was already at its limit. She sighed. Maybe she had been babying Kuroko at their nightly training. Or maybe the first string altogether was tougher than she thought.

"We are done for today," the captain announced after their training has done. Ayaka had been sleeping on the bench. Her body didn't feel too good. She saw Aomine ask Kuroko if he wanted to stay late for more practice. She also heard Kuroko politely say no to Aomine.

"Is it okay to leave Kuroko-san in his current condition?" Ayaka heard Momoi ask her childhood friend.

"Don't worry, he just need more experience as a first string player," Aomine answered lazily. Ayaka saw both of them almost leaving the gym. Suddenly, her leg felt weak, and she fell. Momoi saw this, and she rushed to Ayaka's side. Aomine followed her, and the other players including Kuroko started to crowd around her.

"Are you okay?" she heard Akashi's voice.

"I'm fine. Just need a little more rest," Ayaka said. She lift herself up and took a deep breath. Ayaka saw that Momoi had already picked up the folder that fell down. She gave it to Ayaka.

"Thank you."

"Aya-chan, let's go back together" Momoi offered to her. Her house was in the opposite direction of Momoi's, but if she refused... Ayaka took a glance at the Akashi. She instantly knew that he would walk her home if she refused Momoi's offer, and he would interrogate her. Momoi was her best choice to get out of the possible situation at this moment.

"Sure."

-xx—

Ayaka just finished her shower and was checking her phone. She saw that Akashi had called her. She answered her phone, and she could tell that Akashi was not in a good mood based off of his greeting. She hoped that she would not be the one to face his wrath.

"We will discuss about Kuroko tomorrow with the captain," Akashi said.

"Something happened in the locker room?" Ayaka guessed.

"Captain doesn't like Kuroko. He will not let Kuroko play in tomorrow's game."

"And it will be my job to play the mediator again," Ayaka said sarcastically. Then she closed the phone without hearing his response and decided to go to sleep early. She would have to face the captain and make sure Kuroko would be playing in the game, so she had to be prepared for that day.

-xx—

On the next day, Ayaka and Nijimura had been glaring at each other in the meeting room. Ayaka had tried everything in her cards to convince the captain, but nothing worked. He still doesn't believe that Kuroko should play.

"Satou-san. It has been the upperclassmen's role to play as the starting members in a game. We are having actual tournament matches next week, and we are only allowing the first-years play " Nijimurasaid.

"Then why you wouldn't let Kuroko play in that match?" Ayaka argued back.

"It's too risky. He would bring us down," the captain said. "We need to watch more of his growth in the first string."

Ayaka remembered that she has one secret card that she kept only in cases of emergency like this. It would be a shame, but she has to use this card.

"If anything happen in that match, then I will be playing Kuroko's place," Ayaka said. "I might be only playing for no more than two quarters, but you have seen what I can do."

"We will be playing two games that day," the captain said. "Are you going to guarantee that we will win those two games?"

"Yes," Ayaka said firmly.

"Very well then. I'll put Kuroko's name and your name on the player list" the captain finally gave up. Then he left the room to train with the first string players.

"You can be quite reckless," Ayaka heard Akashi's voice. It seems that he heard the last part of her conversation with the captain. He didn't seem happy about it.

"Because I believe that Kuroko will be able to pull through."

"What about you?" Akashi asked her. Ayaka could detect an edgy tone in his question. He was worried.

"I'll manage."

-xx—

On the day of the match, Ayaka was given an extra uniform, and she was admitted as a player. The whole first string was surprised for the addition, but the captain said that Ayaka would not play for the entire match. She would only be the backup player if anything happened in the game. When they were walking onto the basketball court, Ayaka could hear some people talking about their team. Some of them even pointed at Ayaka. She had been wearing a jersey underneath her Teiko's jacket after all.

"Did you get in touch with him?" Nijimura asked one of the upperclassmen player.

"No, not yet" the upperclassmen said.

"Is it Haizaki?" Ayaka asked the captain. His scowl confirmed it. "I called him, and he was 'sick'." She put air quotes around 'sick'. Nijimura's scowl only deepened.

"There seems to be many people," Murasakibara said while he munched on the biscuit in his hand. "Is this match that big of a deal?"

"Stop eating Murasakibara," Midorima reminded Murasakibara.

"It's okay. With us here there won't be a problem," Aomine said. "Beside we have Ayaka play as our backup."

"Please don't put too much tension on my mind," Ayaka told Aomine. With Haizaki not playing, it will be possible for her to play more than two quarters. She noticed how tense Kuroko had become.

"You don't need to be so nervous, Tetsu," Aomine said to Kuroko.

"Eh.. did you say something Aomine-kun?' Kuroko asked.

"How can you be nervous after passing that one-shot test?" Aomine asked Kuroko.

"This is more serious than that. I suddenly received this uniform and I am on the bench. And that was practice match, this game is basically my first game," Kuroko told Aomine.

"Eh really? Your first match?" Aomine asked.

"This is also my first game," Ayaka admitted.

"Eeeh? Your first game too?" Aomine said.

"Don't weight us down," Murasakibara said.

"Really, both of you," Midorima said.

Ayaka saw Akashi and the captain talking about Haizaki. She knew that he was playing video games when she called him. She could hear the sound through the phone.

"As Haizaki had become absent, the starting members will now be Midorima, Murasakibara, Aomine, Akashi and... Kuroko," Sanada said.

"It's finally starting, Teiko's first match," one of the observers commented. "Their opponent is Nanbara. They have been participating for several years now."

"But there is only 4 players in Teiko," another people commented.

"No, there's 5 players," his friend replied.

"Whoa! That fifth person is transparent or something!"

"I look forward to a good game," both of the teams said. Ayaka saw Kuroko shaking on the court and an alarm started to ring in her head. _'Kuroko-san, please be alright,' _Ayaka prayed from the bench.

The game started by Murasakibara getting the ball first at tip-off. He passed to Akashi, and he said something that Ayaka couldn't hear. Seconds later, the uneasiness in her mind became a reality when Kuroko tripped over his own feet.

"Kuroko-san," Ayaka screamed when she saw Kuroko lying on the court.

"Sorry, my feet got tangled" Kuroko said. The whole team saw Kuroko's nose bleeding when he picked himself off of the ground. Ayaka instantly ran to where Kuroko has been standing while she brought with her a towel.

"Referee, time out," Akashi asked the referee, although the game had already halted when Ayaka ran out onto the court.

"How could he entangle his feet?" Midorima said. Their spectators in the bleachers said, "Is that for real?"

"Getting substituted near the beginning of the game," Aomine said. He still had a hard time accepting this surprising news.

"This is even beyond my expectations," Akashi admitted. He didn't believe that Kuroko could make a stupid mistake like that.

"Hey missy. Take care of your boyfriend," one of the spectators said. This earned him a glare from Ayaka.

When Ayaka finally guided Kuroko to the bench, she saw the coach put their captain in the court.

"I'll give you your punishment later," Nijimura said when he rose off of the bench. "First, we need to win." Ayaka went to treat Kuroko's nose.

"Satou, you will be playing in the last quarter," the coach told Ayaka.

"Hai."

The whole gym went cheering when Teiko play their usual gameplay. Ayaka saw Murasakibara do an alley-oop. Aomine scored point after point for Teiko. Also Akashi looks like a shogi player with the way that he calculated the game plays. The usual slow pace he showed did happen in the game. "Has your nosebleed stop?" the coach ask Kuroko.

"Hai."

"I will send you onto the court along with Satou," Sanada said. Then he asked for a substitute, and he pull out Midorima and Nijimura.

"hey look, the chick is playing," one of the players on the court said. "Is she going to play princess on court?"

Ayaka was already pissed at the comment from the players. And all she had seen in the court was their enemy underestimate Kuroko and the other first year player. plus everything was not going smoothly. she needed to release her pent-up her anger on something.

"Aomine, do you want to see me dunk?"

"Eh, sure.. but why now?"

"Just watch me," Ayaka told the tanned player with a smirk on her face. She saw that Murasakibara had the ball, and she prepared to catch a pass from him.

Just as she had predicted, Murasakibara passed to Ayaka. She broke past the defense easily, and she jumped just when the player marking her tried to steal the ball from her. Then she dunked the ball with ease and held the basketball rim. She looks like she was flying when she jumped that high.

"That's how you dunk on a game," Ayaka told Aomine despite the surprise looks she got from their opponent. Ayaka accidentally shifted her glance to Akashi, and she saw Akashi's disapproving glare. She let go of the rim and landed nimbly on her feet.

The ball went to Kuroko's hand, but, to Ayaka's surprise, Kuroko missed when he want to pass the ball to Murasakibara.

"Out of bound, ball to Nanbara," the referee said.

"Hey, are you playing with me?" Murasakibara said, and he grabbed Kuroko's head. "Want me to crush you?"

"Please don't."

"Murasakibara, please stop" Ayaka pleaded to the purple hair player. "Kuroko, please observe you surroundings."

_'This is bad. He has missed __the ball too many times. __He should have __already__ perfected his style,' _Ayaka thought. Even with hers and Akashi's back up, Kuroko will be kicked out of the team at this rate. This definitely didn't help her mood.

"Aomine! "Ayaka screamed at the tan player. "Let's crush this team!"

"Aye aye, oni-hime," Aomine said lazily. This earned him a smack from Ayaka. Midorima, who has been watching from the bench, saw an imaginary black shadow coming out of Ayaka. _'She will crush this team,'_Midorima thought.

With Ayaka and Aomine's co-op play, they managed to crush the team by doubling their score. They won with a score of 100-50.

-xx—

"Aya-chin, you are good," Murasakibara complimented Ayaka on their break. They were going to have another game in the evening. They decided to take a break outside of the stadium.

"Thanks, Murasakibara-kun." At that point, Ayaka was trying to catch her breath because of the intense playing she did. She never thought she would let her emotion get the best of her. She needed to calm down. After all, she might be playing again in the next game.

"If you are that good, why don't you play regularly?" Midorima asked Ayaka. When he was seated on the bench, he was amazed by how precise Ayaka when she shoots . She has a hundred percent accuracy, almost on par with him

"I have my reasons. Oha-Asa said I have a good luck today." She knew how Midorima loved to watch Oha-Asa every day. She hoped to strike a conversation with him, but he ignored her comments.

"Mine-chin, what is that?" Murasakibara asked Aomine about what was in his hand.

"My bentou, made by Satsuki," Aomine said. He look like a zombie when he saw his bentou. Ayaka felt nothing but pity for him.

"Awesome, is it?" Murasakibara said. which Aomine answered instantly "it is disgusting".. Ayaka chuckled at his comment. Momoi's food looked like a butchered thing in a box. Maybe she needed cooking lessons too.

"Aya-chin, you have your own bentou?" Murasakibara asked.

"Yeah. I made it myself. I have extra dessert, too." She opened her bentou, and Murasakibara saw puff pastries. "You can have some."

"Ayaka. Don't baby him," Akashi said to Ayaka. "You need to eat also. You might be playing in the second game too."

"Don't worry. I'll just buy something from the nearest store."

"Let's go, Aomine" Ayaka called the tan player. Knowing that he wanted to get something to replace Momoi's homemade bentou.

"Get some strength back Tetsu! There's still another match," Aomine encouraged Kuroko. "You need to be recovered by then. We will beat them together."

"Aomine-kun… That's right. I will do my best."

On their way to the convenience store, Ayaka and Aomine saw the coach and Nijimura conversing with one another. Ayaka had a guess as to what they were talking immediately. Unfortunately, Ayaka forgot about Aomine, and he stepped forward to eavesdrop on their coach and captain. _'DAMN IT!' _Ayaka mentally screamed. Aomine couldn't hear about this.

"There will be no next time. I understood this in the first minutes of the game," the coach said to the captain. "Kuroko is no good. He will have to be removed from the club"

"WAIT A SECOND!" Aomine suddenly jumped out from the shadows. "There's still a match left this afternoon! Please observe Kuroko once more!"

"I refuse. There won't be any merit watching him anymore," the coach told Aomine. "He will be demoted."

Ayaka shifted her glance from the bitter conversation Aomine was having just to see Kuroko arriving at the scene. _'This is what they call adding fuel to an already burning fire,'_Ayaka thought.

"Please, coach," Aomine begged, unaware of Kuroko's entrance onto the scene (Although he was just in the shadows).

"This discussion is over. Please prepare yourself for this afternoon."

"If you are not satisfied with the next match, then demote me too," Aomine said instantly without any thought at all.

"Idiot, there wouldn't be any merits for you to leave the club," the captain said.

"Why are you asking this?" the coach told Aomine.

"No.. Particular reason," Aomine mumbled.

"But, he come here to help us. You might not like it, but that's how it is," Aomine said. He was determined to save Kuroko from getting demoted. It was time for Ayaka to step in and help Aomine.

"If you aren't happy with the game this afternoon, you can demote me too," Ayaka told them. "After all, I'm just a useless player that can only play in the last quarter."

"Not you too, Satou," the coach tried to make her change her mind, but to no avail.

"Maybe I could convince Murasakibara and Akashi to leave the team too," Ayaka challenged the coach. Without a doubt the coach would lose his team. Murasakibara has taken a liking to Ayaka, and she loved to give him her homemade cookies. "Think of this as a 'double or nothing' gamble."

"Alright, I'll let him play this afternoon," Sanada said. "But you have to play in game too, Satou. As an assurance for Teiko's win."

"Hai, coach!"

"Make sure you are right this time, Satou," the coach warned one last time before leaving.

"Aaah it's already time to play?!" Aomine screamed in panic. Ayaka could feel her hunger rise, and she needed to play in the game too.

"Let's go Aomine," Ayaka told him. They might need to run all the way to the convenience store.

"but... MY WALLET!" Aomine screamed again. It seemed he has lost his wallet. Wait, does that mean Kuroko was here for Aomine's wallet…?

"Here." Kuroko suddenly appeared next to Aomine and gave him his wallet.

"Satou-san, Aomine-kun.. before.. Why did you two.." Kuroko said. He looked guilty for eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Do you even have to ask?" Aomine knew what he was asking and answered instantly. "I saw you did your best to seize your opportunity. And it's not over yet! There's still a way for you to make it!"

"We trust you, Kuroko," Ayaka added.

"This is your last chance. I believe you have the power to seize it!" Aomine said. He showed Kuroko his fist as if he want Kuroko to bump his fist. "You can do it."

Kuroko answered this by bumping his fist to Aomine. "Hai." Ayaka happily placed her arms on their shoulder. "Aomine, we can't buy any food. We need to go back," Ayaka said. "And Kuroko, believe in yourself."

When the three of them arrived, Murasakibara gave Ayaka a bag of biscuits. "Aya-chin, you should eat this," Murasakibara said. "Aka-chin said you might not able to buy your food."

"Thanks." Ayaka wouldn't say no to food at this point. She was thankful for Akashi's observational skill at that moment.

"Hey, where's my food?" Aomine protested. He eyed the biscuit in Ayaka's hand.

"Aomine, if you even think of taking the biscuit in Ayaka's hand, I will ask the coach to triple your training," Akashi told Aomine. Aomine mumbled that Satsuki's honey and lemons didn't look too bad on seeing the evil look from Akashi.

-xx—

Ayaka and the rest of the team prepared for the next game. They had done their basic warm ups and now they are waiting for Nijimura, who had apparently ran off for no reason, to arrived.

"I brought someone~" the team captain said. In his hand was a beaten-up Haizaki.

"Say your greetings," the captain said "Yoo" Haizaki mumbled with a swollen face.

"Someone from the third string saw him in the game centre. As the place was quite close, I brought him here," the captain said happily. _'He looks almost dead, _'they all thought when they saw Haizaki's face.

"I brought his uniform," one of the player said.

"Why don't you put it on him then." the captain said.

"The starting player will be Akashi, Murasakibara, Midorima, Aomine and Haizaki," their coach suddenly announced. _'And the coach send him without delay, _'the rest of the team thought unanimously again.

"Kuroko, I will have you play in the second half," the coach said to Kuroko. "Satou, you will be playing in the last 6 minutes."

"Hai!"

The game started. At first Teiko played the game normally. Their passes were perfect, and they have a well-coordinated play, but Ayaka saw that something was wrong in this game.

"They are tired," Ayaka said out loud unconsciously.

As to confirm her thought, Aomine missed one of his shots.

"Their physical strength really is a problem," Nijimura said. Ayaka couldn't agree more. Even with the harsh training, a real game is way harsher than any training.

At the end of the first half, most of the players were already at their limit. Ayaka saw that coach have no intention to change any member.

"Akashi, here's a towel for you." Ayaka gave a towel and a bottle of water to Akashi. "And here's something for you." Ayaka gave Murasakibara what was left of the biscuit that she had earlier.

"No towel for me?" Haizaki asked, but Ayaka ignored him and gave a bottle of water to Aomine and Midorima.

"It is necessary for you to correct the strength of you passes," Akashi told Kuroko. "The timing of your passes being wrong in the first match wasn't because of the tension. It was because those passes weren't fast enough."

"And one more thing" Akashi told Kuroko. " For your presence to be hidden from other people, you need a light to overshadow your existence. By using this style as your weapon, you'd control how much awareness other have of you. Without understanding this, it is impossible for you to control this technique. You need a fighting spirit while keeping it to yourself," Akashi told Kuroko while he pointed at Kuroko's chest. "Now, you understand what to do?"

"Understood," Kuroko answered with a new blankness on his face

After that, Ayaka saw how the game already changed in Teiko's favor when Kuroko stepped out on the court. Kuroko's 'magical' passes managed to surprised other player. Teiko already ensured it's win for this game.

"Should I play too?" Ayaka asked the coach mockingly, but she already knew the answer. "Do you even need to ask, Satou?"

Teiko was set out to win, and so she didn't need to play in the game.

After that match, there was a rumor about a sixth phantom man in Teiko.

-xx-


	4. Introducing: Kise Ryota

Tip off 4

* * *

disclaimer: I do not own Kurobasu and any other character except for the OC I made

-xx—

After Kuroko's real debut at the tournament, the whole first string finally trusted him as a part of them. Ayaka heard Kuroko asking why he hasn't received his uniform yet.

"It wasn't necessary until he was appointed as a regular player, right?" Ayaka asked Akashi while she was lying on the hospital bed.

"Yeah."

After her last game at the tournament, Ayaka was admitted to the hospital because she passed out suddenly when she was walking with Akashi back to her home. She had been in hospital since then. She couldn't do anything for the first two weeks since she was admitted at the hospital. Her parents were somewhere on the other side of the world, and they don't have time to visited her. She rarely talked to them after all, and a few months in hospital were a normal occurrence for her. At least, her parents had taken care of the administration and other things that needed their approval.

Since Akashi was the one who brought her to the hospital, she suspected that he was told by the doctors about her condition. Nevertheless he didn't say anything when she first saw him, and she felt glad that he understood to not made a big fuss about her hospitalization. The next problem would be her absence at school. Her parents were not in Japan, and it would be a big trouble if she had to repeat another year. Surprisingly, Akashi told her that he had it taken care of.

Akashi had been telling her about the progress of the team. How Kuroko still can't shoot even in an unguarded layup, how Murasakibara wanted to 'crush' Kuroko every time Kuroko missed his shots, and how Midorima wanted to make a three man attack team after he saw the co-operation play between Ayaka andAomine in the last game she played, but Kuroko would always screw up if he ended up being the one who has to shoot the ball. Midorima wasn't happy that his plan was not working and he blamed all the mistake to Kuroko With Akashi telling her stories almost every day, she was happy and hoping he would come the next day.

"I am sorry to be a burden for you. The doctor said I could leave this hospital tomorrow," Ayaka told Akashi. "I could've left the hospital one month ago, but no one was living with me, and the doctor insisted that I had to stay until I was in perfect condition to be living alone."

"It's a good thing that you can take the exams from the hospital. Your home room teacher agreed to supervise your exams personally," Akashi said. "And why do you not want Momoi and the others to know about your hospitalization?"

"I don't want to make them worry. And I don't remember asking you to come here every week," Ayaka teased the red head even if she also wished that he came every day.

"Momoi has become quite reliable. She might have surpassed you," Akashi ignored her comment about him coming to the hospital.

"She might, but I won't let that happen," Ayaka said. "And this won't happen again." Ayaka told Akashi while she points at her IVs.

"I will leave now. You are coming to the school ceremony, correct?" Akashi asked.

"Of course I will," Ayaka said happily. Then her smile turned into a scowl "But I have to miss the championship game."

-xx—

"Hello," Ayaka said happily to everyone in the class.

"Satou-san, are you in class 2-3?'" Kuroko suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Eh? I thought this is class 2-1?" Ayaka said. Maybe she remembered the map wrong?

"If you are in class 2-1,then you will be in the same class as Akashi," Kuroko told her, but Ayaka still looked truly confused about the class whereabouts.

"Just turn left at the end of this hall." Kuroko pointed at the L shaped hall she needed to go to.

"Thanks Kuroko," Ayaka said. But in her haste, she bumped into someone else. "I'm sorry."

"No problem," she heard someone said. Then she saw a good-looking boy who was taller than her. Ayaka's height is 165 cm, and she is considered tall in her school. This boy might be a model. He was definitely attractive with his silky blond hair and his gold-colored eyes that captured her attention. She picked up her bag and saw that this boy was also athletic, based off of his muscles.

"Are you in any clubs?" Ayaka asked him.

"No, do you want to go out this—" before that guy finished his sentence, Ayaka already left him all alone in the corridor. _'She's cute, but she's too cold,'_ that guy thought while he was standing there to watched that girl run away from him

"Akashi," Ayaka called the red head male who just entered a classroom that she assumed was class 2-1, running and leaving the blond man in a daze. For the first time ever, a girl ignored his existence.

"Is that Satou-san?" one of the boys near the blond whispered.

"She is prettier than before. I thought she transferred last year?" another student said.

"I don't think so. Her name is still on the club list after all," the first boy said.

"Anou, what club she is in?" the blond man asked them.

"You didn't know? She is in the basketball club," the second student answered. "But since you rarely come to school, you might not be familiar with her."

"Is she the manager?" the blonde student asked them again.

"Yeah, but I heard from my friend in Nanabara that she was playing in the practice match against them. She doubled Teiko's score."

"Eh? That's not your usual manager. Good looking _and_good at basketball," the blonde student said.

"Not to mention that she is smart too. She and Akashi Seijuro are both in the first place. They both score 530 out of 550," the first student said.

"She is interesting," the blonde man said happily. He might have found that someone to keep him from getting bored.

"But don't think you have any chance with her. She was rumored to be close with Akashi," the other student reminded the blonde student.

-xx—

"Aomine is amazing! He just broke through the defense of our captain," one of the first string player said.

"Nicely done Aomine!" another player shouted at him.

Ayaka still had a difficult time on rebuilding her data. Akashi told her about the improvement they were making, but Ayaka saw that the improvement they were making was far more advanced than Akashi had told her when she was in the hospital. This was why she was too busy to watch and scribbled down on her clipboard.

"They are the generation of prodigies," the upperclassman said._ 'True, they are prodigies. It's also because they have been practicing what they are good at. Each one of them managed to master one skill. While they might be weak as individuals, as a team, they are truly a threat to other schools' _Ayaka thought.

"Satou, can I talk to you?" the head coach asked Ayaka. Ayaka nodded, and she stopped making notes on the progression of the team to listen to him.

"What do you think of having Kuroko as an official member in the first string?"Shirogane asked Ayaka.

"That will be...amazing!" Ayaka wanted to shout and scream for her achievement if she wasn't in the presence of the head coach. Finally, Kuroko could be an official member!

"Satou Ayaka, I am sorry to have doubt on your ability," Shirogane suddenly said. Ayaka's eyes widened, could it be…?

"Yes, I found out about your record before you join Teiko."He just confirmed her worst fears.

"You haven't told anyone, right?" Ayaka asked seriously. If any of them find out about it... she didn't want to think about it.

"I haven't."

"Good. Please keep it that way" Ayaka said relieved.

"But it is understandable if you can play a game like you did at Nanbara," the head coach said to Ayaka. "It's also your second time being a first year student."

"Arara coach, in terms of age, I'm the same age as them," Ayaka said with a playful tone but there was an underlying threat from her voice. "Please do not overestimate me that much."

"You are a prodigy too, Satou. It would be shame to not use your ability to its fullest," Shirogane told Ayaka. He was smiling but not in the friendly manner. It was as if he was waiting for her reaction. Instead of giving a comeback to the head coach, Ayaka excused herself to leave the room.

-xx—

"Attention! The coach has an announcement to make," Ayaka said, getting everyone's attention.

"Kuroko Tetsuya, from the next match, you'll be formally on the bench. You will be wearing number 15,"Sanada announced. Ayaka and Momoi smiled to each other when they heard the announcement.

"I'm looking forward to your plays as the sixth man. Later, you'll be taking your measurement for your uniform with Momoi," he continued.

"You did it Tetsu!" Aomine said to his best friend.

"Yes, I am happy, but I don't really know what this is..." Kuroko said. He was still in daze from the announcement he heard.

"One more thing," the coach said suddenly. "Up to this point, we've been rotating between 2nd and 3rd year starting members. From now on, we'll be using Akashi and the other second years."

-xx—

The next day

"Hmm... what to buy?" Ayaka said to herself. As usual, when Ayaka made a sweet lunch like chocolate-chip cookies, Murasakibara came and asked for cookies. Ayaka happily gave them to Murasakibara. She liked the way Murasakibara's face lit up when she gave him the cookies. Now, she was craving for orange juice after she saw Murasakibara eat some orange biscuits.

"Hello Ayaka-san," she heard someone greet her. More specifically, it was the same blonde man that she bumped into a few days before. He kept on asking her to go out with him every time Ayaka bumped into him. He was supposed to be someone famous from the reactions she got from the people around her whenever he was around. She knew it was his way to get to know her. He didn't really mean to ask her out, but getting the unwanted attention annoyed her.

"My answer is no," Ayaka answered sternly.

"So mean! I haven't ask you anything!" The blonde man looked disappointed though.

"Aya-chin," Ayaka heard Murasakibara's voice. "Aka-chin said he wants a matcha tea."

The blonde man looked surprise at the taller purple haired male. _'Aka-chin?'_

"Thank you, Murasakibara-kun," Ayaka said. She decided to buy an apple juice for her and a pack of matcha tea for Akashi.

"Hey, are you from the basketball club?" The blonde man asked Ayaka suddenly.

"Yeah," Ayaka answered. She really need to get back to her classroom, Midorima and Akashi said that they were going to play Shogi after they finished eating their lunch. She wanted to enjoy watching Midorima's look of defeat when Akashi beats him in yet another Shogi match.

"I guess I'll see you in the gym soon," the blonde said to Ayaka. "I just join the basketball team, after all."Ayaka just walked away and ignored him. More people were joining the basketball team because they were hoping to get close to Ayaka, Momoi, or the prodigious second-years. Unfortunately, none of them got past the second string.

-xx—

"The captain said that we are going to have a new member on the first string," Momoi chatted with Ayaka. "And he is quite famous too."

"Eh, really?" Ayaka said. She had not been informed about this. Maybe because Ayaka was too busy playing Shogi with Akashi and Midorima.

"Yeah, his name is Kise Ryouta. He just joined the basketball team two weeks ago," Momoi said to Ayaka. "The captain asked Kuroko-kun to be his mentor."

"Kuroko, eh?" Ayaka said. She might need to meet this Kise Ryouta. He will have doubt when he saw Kuroko, and when he was told Kuroko would be the one teaching him basketball, it would not be pretty. As if Momoi was sensing Ayaka's hesitation, she invited Ayaka to come with her to the second gym, where Kise Ryouta would be at this moment. Ayaka was excited to see someone who might have the same ability as she did.

-x-

"Are you Kise Ryouta-san?" Momoi asked a blonde boy who has been sweeping the floor.

"Yes, who are you?" Kise answered.

"I am the manager, Momoi Satsuki. And this is Ayaka Satou," Momoi introduced both of them to the blonde.

"You are the blonde from earlier!" Ayaka realized once she get a good look on his face.

"eh? You two knew each other?" Momoi look between Ayaka and Kise. Ayaka cleared her throat to signaled Momoi to continuing her announcement.

"aah,…From now on you're to practice in the first gym with the first string member," Momoi continued saying. Then she whispered something to Kise and it makes him take a step back from Ayaka with a surprised look on his face. _'What did Satsuki tell him?'_Ayaka wondered.

"Sure," Kise said.

Then the three of them walk to the first gym. Ayaka noticed that Kise didn't seem enthusiastic when he was told that he was going to be a part of the first string. Maybe Kise will need someone to inspire him.

As on cue, when they entered the first gym, Kise saw Aomine dunk right in from of him. Ayaka saw the look of awe on Kise's face.

"Oi Ayaka, is this good enough?" Aomine said when he saw Ayaka.

"yeah." Ayaka answered. "But please stop hanging on the ring, or else it will break with the pressure from your weight."

"Fine. Satsuki, what are you doing here with Kise?" Aomine asked Momoi

"Kise-kun is in the first string now," Momoi told Aomine.

"Eh? That's pretty amazing for someone who's just started," Aomine told Kise

"You're the one that's amazing! What kind of middle school player that can pull out a dunk?!" Kise spontaneously said when he heard Aomine's comment.

"She can," Aomine said while he pointed to Ayaka.

"EEEH?" Kise screamed. _'That must be a lie. There's no way a small girl like her could dunk,' _Kise thought.

"Aomine-kun, do you know where Tetsu-kun is?" Momoi asked Aomine, changing the conversation.

"I don't know," Aomine said while continuing to practice.

"What we will do now? Tetsu-kun should be your trainer," Momoi said to herself.

"Since you are a new player, our upperclassmen think you should do chores like the first years. That's why we assigned a trainer for you," Momoi explained to Kise while she searched for Kuroko.

"And it's supposed to be this Tetsu-kun?" Kise said.

"Didyou call for me?" Kuroko suddenly appeared. Kise screamed with Kuroko's sudden appearance.

"Tetsu-kun!" Momoi said happily. "This is the guy I've told you about yesterday!"

"Hello, my name is Kuroko Tetsuya," Kuroko introduced himself.

"Kise Ryouta," Kise introduce himself also.

"Satou-san. Akashi-kun has been searching for you," Kuroko told Ayaka.

"Thank you, Kuroko-san" Ayaka said to Kuroko. Maybe she should have informed Akashi that she was going to be late to practice.

"Satsuki, I'm going to go now," Ayaka told her best friend. Momoi waved back at Ayaka.

"Akashi," Ayaka said when she saw the red haired player suddenly appeared in front of her when she just wanted to went to find him.

"Where were you Ayaka Satou?" Akashi asked Ayaka. if he used her full name this meant that he was angry at her.

"I was with Satsuki," Ayaka said quietly. Akashi can be scary when he is angry.

"To get Kise Ryouta?" Akashi said. He looked a little bit calmer after hearing her reason. "I will recommend the coach prepare a practice match for him," Akashi said with a smile on his face. Ayaka thought she saw the evil glint from Akashi's eyes along with chilling sensation she still felt after Akashi had left her to find Shirogane. Ayaka felt guilty for Kise to receive the wrath of Akashi. Akashi was constantly watching Ayaka's whereabouts, and he made sure that she was always on his radar ever since she left the hospital. She had used Kise as her excuse, and now Kise had to pay for that.

-x-

"Today we are having a practice game between the first string members. You could see which team are you going to be in, and the first name on each column will be the team captain," Ayaka told the basketball players. The coach had given his agreement when Akashi recommended it. Then the coach called Ayaka and asked her to plan the game and the players who would be playing in the game.

"First match will be Kuroko's team vs Murasakibara's team," Ayaka said.

"Eh? I don't want to play against Kuro-chin" Murasakibara protested while he was munching the snack in his hand.

"Let's have a good match, Murasakibara-kun" Kuroko said.

"Next match will be Midorima's team vs Aomine's," Ayaka said.

"Eh? I don't want to face this sinister four eyes," Aomine complained.

"I don't want to face this empty head too," Midorima complained too, retaliating Aomine's statement.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Aomine challenged Midorima. Then theboth of them went into a verbal fight.

_'What is with this team?'_Kise thought. _'They're too messed up in the head.'_

"And the last team will be Akashi's vs Kise's," Ayaka said, ignoring the verbal fight between Aomine and Midorima as it had happened too frequently between them. "To make it interesting, I will join the game with Kise's team."

"Heee?!" the whole gym screamed in surprise. It's rare for Ayaka to willingly play on the court. Ayaka saw Akashi give her a disapproving glare, which Ayaka ignored.

"Is there a problem?" Ayaka asked innocently. Of course there would be a problem; there was a rumor that Ayaka didn't attend school after her last match because of her weak body. Not to mention that she had been observing from the bench rather than her old style of helping them with their individual practice. Then again, this happened because Akashi was helping them in her place.

Ayaka saw most of the team chatting to themselves. There are excited to see Ayaka play in the court. Ayaka saw Akashi raised his hand. "Yes, Akashi?" Ayaka said. She knew Akashi will be against this.

"You will not play on the court," Akashi said. The whole gym stops their chatting and focused on Ayaka and Akashi. It's rare for the two of them having an open argument. They wait for more yelling from them, but Ayaka and Akashi were only glaring at each other. Kise, who just join the first string, didn't understand why the whole gym stood there like statues. She seethed with anger, but knew that she couldn't yell at Akashi because she was indebted to him.

"Fine. I will not play on the court from the beginning," Ayaka surrendered suddenly. "But I will be playing in Kise's team if I see that as necessary." At that point, Akashi was about to argue but the captain signaled them to start their warm-ups.

-First match: Aomine vs Midorima-

"You will not win against me," Midorima said while he shot from the three-point line. "I will not miss."

"Baka, what's the point of not missing your shots if you can't get the ball," Aomine said while he easily went passed the defense and scored.

Aomine won with 30-25 against Midorima.

-Second match: Kuroko vs Murasakibara-

"The first string is on its own league," Kise mumbled. "But these two are an exception."

Murasakibara was juststanding there. He didn't try to stop Kuroko's team, and he actually looked bored by the game. On the other side, Kuroko was not doing that good also.

"Oi, Kuroko! How can you miss an unguarded lay-up?!" Kuroko's team member said.

_'Is that supposed to be my instructor?'_Kise thought in his head.

Both of them ended up in draw with the score of 30-30

-Last match: Kise vs Akashi-

"Aya, are you sure this is what the coach suggested?" Aomine asked Ayaka when he got his bottled water. He could see that Akashi was somewhat happy on the court, and Kise still had no idea on what would happen to him.

"I thought Akashi might have something to do with this too," Ayaka said. She started her own warmed up.

"Satou-san, will Kise-kun be okay?" Kuroko, who appeared next to Ayaka, asked her. Midorima sprayed the bottled water he was just drinking, but Ayaka didn't look the slightly surprised with Kuroko's lack of presence.

"I wouldn't guarantee he left unscratched," Ayaka honestly answered. She saw Aomine gulp, and Kuroko actually took a step back after hearing her answer. "By the way Aomine, when did you meet with Kise? You knew him, even though I was sure it was your first time meeting Kise."

"Ah, I saw him in _'Vagu'_ magazine. He's pretty famous too," Aomine answered honestly, but he forgot that the magazine Kise was in should have been a woman's magazine. When Aomine saw Ayaka give him a weird look, he realized his mistake. "It was Satsuki's magazine!"

"_Sure __it was_." Ayaka didn't seem to be believed in him, but she let it go when the game between Akashi and Kise has started.

"by the way Kuroko, why don't you use your misdirection in your game earlier?" Ayaka asked Kuroko.

"because Akashi-kun told me not to use it" Kuroko answered flatly. Ayaka wondered when Akashi ordered Kuroko to not used his misdirection. but she let go of the issue and focused on the game in front of her.

At first, Kise was confident in his ability to play. He managed to get past his enemy and was about to shoot the first point when suddenly Akashi stole the ball from him.

"It's rare to see Akashi getting all worked up in just a practice match," Midorima commented. Io Ayaka, his comment was more like a 'what did that guy do?' question he asked her.

"Akashi wouldn't let Kise touch the ball at all," Aomine said.

"Ah, Kise-kun just fell," Momoi commented. True enough, Kise was sitting on the floor, and he was still in a daze. It seemed that he tripped over his own feet when he tried to back tipped the other player.

"Ah, Aya-chan, where are you going?" Momoi asked when she saw Ayaka walk to the referee with an annoyed expression.

"Player substitution," The referee said after Ayaka told him the change of plan for today's practice match. "Haru-san, change with Satou-san. Shinoda-san, change with Aomine-san"

"Eh? Why I should play against Aya?" Aomine complained. He was put in Akashi's team while Ayaka was in Kise's team. Although, he couldn't help but feel excited to be able to play against Ayaka.

"Satou, are you sure you are up to this?" Nijimura asked after he saw the angry look Akashi gave to her when he heard thatAyaka would be playing.

"Don't worry senpai, I'll be fine " Ayaka assured the captain before she and Aomine stepped onto the court.

Kise was amazed at how well Ayaka handle the basketball in her possession. She dribbled past Aomine easily, which was the thing he dreamed of doing in the future. Just when she was in front of Akashi, Ayaka stopped and she passed the ball to the player that was close to her. Unfortunately, that player was Kise. He didn't really pay attention to the game because he was too busy watching Ayaka. He didn't realize that the ball was in his hand.

"Kise! Don't space out!" Aomine shouted to him.

"Eh? Oh!" Kise realized the basketball was in his hands, and he shot it.

The game ended with a draw. This happened because Kise was too focused on watching Ayaka, and Akashi prohibited Aomine from provoking Ayaka to play a serious game.

-xx—

On her way home, Ayaka decided to visit the convenience store. She craved for ice cream after her intense match with Akashi. For the first time, Akashi didn't wait for her in front of the school gate. Usually Akashi was there, and he made sure Ayaka went home directly after practice.

"I guess he really is angry with me," Ayaka said to herself. It might take some effort and times calm him down.

"Ah, Satou-san," she heard Kuroko's voice. She saw Kuroko along with Aomine, Midorima, Murasakibara and Kise in front of the convenience store. "Do you want to join us for some ice cream?"

"Sure," Ayaka said, and Kuroko gave her a popsicle.

"We are celebrating Kise-kun joining the first string," Kuroko explained.

"Why did you make me buy the popsicles?" Kise complained.

"Come on, you got the money from being a model anyway," Aomine said to Kise.

"Why did you pick this random person on the street?" Kise said loudly while pointing at Midorima

"I was inside the convenience store first," Midorima said.

"Come on Kise~! Parties are more fun with more people!" Ayaka told Kise.

"Who are you?!" Kise shouted at Midorima.

"Midorima Shintaro. You should at least remember the name of a regular on the team," Midorima told Kise.

"I just got into the first string, how should I know?" Kise said defensively. Ayaka saw Murasakibara going to the convenience store again. He probably went to buy another snack. Then suddenly Ayaka saw Momoi coming to the group._ more the merrier, eh?'_Ayaka thought.

"That's something that you should ask your trainer," Aomine told Kise as Kuroko finished his popsicle and said, "I won."

Then the three of them excitedly chatted about Kuroko's win as Ayaka went into the convenience store. She needed to buy some chocolate. On her way out, she saw Momoi excitedly say that she will take care of the popsicle stick Kuroko gave her. Ayaka saw "WINNER" written on the popsicle stick in Momoi's hand. She guessed Kuroko gave his winning popsicle stick to Momoi. Kise asked how much Murasakibara could eat. After all, he just bought another box of Maiubo snack.

"Aya-chin, do you want some?' Murasakibara offered one piece of the snack.

"Thanks." Ayaka got the snack from Murasakibara's hand. Just when Ayaka went to accept the snack from Murasakibara's hand, someone with a motorcycle drove dangerously close to Momoi. Aomine protected Momoi with his body and slightly pushed her backwards, but Momoi fell down to the concrete floor in the process, and she accidently grabbed Ayaka's hand and brought her down also.

"Ouch!" Momoi exclaimed just as a woman screamed that the man on the motorcycle is a wallet thief. Aomine and Kise suddenly ran to catch the thief. She heard Midorima say, "Idiots, you'll never catch up to a person on a motorcycle." He took Murasakibara's snack and threw it to the motorcycle man. Murasakibara ran to catch his snack.

"Are you okay, Momoi-san?" Kuroko asked Momoi.

"I'm okay, Tetsu-kun," Momoi said nervously. Ayaka smiled knowingly. It was obvious that Momoi fell in love with Kuroko. Ayaka sighed gladly. Then she felt pain on her right hand. It seemed that when she fell, her body crushed her right hand at an odd angle, and Momoi falling on top of her gave the already crushed hand even more pressure. She saw that her hand had this sickening blue color around her wrist.

On their way home, Ayaka hid the fact that she got hurt when Momoi accidentally pushed her.

"I can't believe you guys caught a purse stealer," Momoi said happily.

"It was because of good team work," Kuroko said, but Kise didn't seem to be happy with Kuroko's comment.

"Are you a regular, Murasakibaracchi?" Kise asked the taller player.

"Yeah, how do you know?" Murasakibara said.

"You got this presence..." Kise tried to explain.

"Everyone here is a regular," Aomine said. "Except for Ayaka and Satsuki. They're just our reliable managers."

"Eh? You are not a player, Ayakacchi?" Kise asked Ayaka. After her last match with Akashi, Kise had been calling Ayaka as 'Ayakacchi', much to her dislike.

"I'm not," Ayaka said nervously. People kept asking whether she was a player or not after they saw the way Ayaka played on the court.

Then something dawned on Kise's face and his head turned to Kuroko's direction. "EEEH?! REALLY?!" he suddenly screamed. _'How someone this weak could be a regular in basketball club? He's too weak!'_Kise thought in his mind.

Ayaka laughed happily with the others, but she accidentally bumped her right hand into Kuroko's arm, and she winced because the pain worsened. Kuroko seemed to notice this, and he asked if Ayaka was okay.

"I'm fine, Kuroko," Ayaka answered. She try to fake a laugh, but the pain in her hand was too much to handle. Momoi finally realized that something was wrong with Ayaka's right hand when she saw the oddly blue color on it.

"Aya-chan, you should get your hand checked," Momoi said to Ayaka. "We'll bring you to the hospital."

"Eh? Ayaka, you got hurt?" Aomine said. "When?"

"Everyone, it'll be okay," Ayaka try to calm them. "It's just an injured hand."

"Murasakibara, what are you doing?" Midorima asked Murasakibara, who was typing on his phone.

"Telling Aka-chin," Murasakibara answered calmly. The rest of the team fell silent. They forgot that Murasakibara was there with them, and that he would tell Akashi when he didn't know how to handle a situation (which was most of the time)

"Maybe the hospital isn't that bad." Ayaka suddenly changed her mind. "Let's go."

"Kise, let's go to the hospital," Aomine told Kise.

"Eh? But you have the rest of the team coming too," Kise complained.

"Let me tell you one rule on first string," Aomine whispered to Kise. "You should never get on Akashi's bad side."

"Bad side?" Kise still didn't understand the situation he was in.

"Aya get hurt while she is with us is one of the ways to piss him off," Aomine whispered back.

-xx-

* * *

AN: I hope you enjoying this chapter as well

a big thank you for AngelHeartObsession for editing this story

I am planning for a fast update for Halloween(since I wouldn't do trick or treating) for some of my stories(if I could, all of it)

don't forget to leave a review as a token of appreciation for this chapter


End file.
